hyungie
by creamymocca
Summary: Intinya, Jaemin yang bawel akan selalu luluh dengan sikap hangat Mark. MarkMin. [MarkXJaemin]


_**Hyungie~**_ _Mark Lee x Na Jaemin_ _._

@NCT's Dorm

Hari ini adalah hari keempat musim dingin.

Saljunya turun lebat dan seolah menyelimuti kota saat ini.

Dingin? Tentu saja. Dan itu artinya waktu yang tepat untuk bermalas-malasan.

Lihatlah siapa yang sekarang sedang menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal dan meringkuk didalamnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mark Lee?

Dengan santainya dia masih tertidur dengan memeluk guling, dan seolah tidak ada yang melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dari pojok tempat tidurnya.

"Yak, Mark Lee ireona! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan, eoh? Kau berjanji kepadaku akan menemaniku untuk berbelanja beberapa baju hari ini."

Kalian pasti mengerti siapa yang mengomel panjang-lebar itu 'kan?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Na Jaemin.

Namja cantik-yang sayangnya cerewet-dan notabenya adalah kekasih Mark Lee.

"Honey, jangan sekarang ne? Hari ini benar-benar dingin dan rasanya sulit sekali untuk menggerakkan badanku walaupun hanya jari-jari kakiku saja." Oh, lihatlah siapa sekarang yang terlihat memohon dengan menggunakan puppy eyes andalannya agar permintaannya dituruti.

"Ayolah hyung, hari ini suhunya sudah naik menjadi delapan belas derajat. Ini lebih hangat daripada kemarin. Lagipula, sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh lewat lima menit. Ini sudah cukup siang untuk melakukan sesuatu hyung."

Tolong ingatkan Mark kalau kekasihnya ini sedang merajuk.

Betapa imutnya kekasihnya saat ia sedikit memajukan bibirnya kedepan dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca akibat ingin menangis karena permintaannya tidak dituruti.

Rasanya Mark ingin langsung menerkam kekasihnya ini.

Tapi ia ingat kondisi 'kok, kalau kekasihnya sedang merajuk, ya berarti memang merajuk.

"Loh, menangis? Padahal itu baru permulaan aku menggodamu loh." Mark mengatakannya dengan santai dan sedikit terkekeh karena merasa dadanya dipukul oleh sang kekasih.

"Hyung tidak asik--hiks-- aku membencimu hyung.." Okay, sepertinya sekarang Mark harus menenangkan bayi besarnya terlebih dahulu agar tidak menangis.

Tapi sungguh demi otak mesum Mark, ia tidak ingin menenangkan Jaemin terlebih dahulu. Penampilan Jaemin seratus kali lebih imut dari pada biasanya saat menangis.

Bagaimana tidak imut?

Jika meringkuk didalam pelukanmu, dengan kondisi pipi memerah dan mata yang sembab akibat terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata, dan jangan lupakan bibir yang merah nan menggoda yang tertekuk, sedikit dimajukan dan kadang mengeluarkan kata umpatan.

"Jaem... bisakah sekali saja jangan bersikap terlalu imut di depanku? Aku jadi ingin menerkammu 'loh jika kau masih seperti ini." Lagi-lagi sang kekasih hanya membalasnya dengan pukulan kasih sayang dibagian dada kanannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda hyung! Jangan membuat moodku bertambah buruk." Jaemin berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, tetapi Mark menahannya.

"Shh, iya-iya aku akan menemanimu, tapi lain kali saja jangan sekarang. Di luar dingin sekali."

"Tapi aku inginnya sekarang hyuuung..."

"Sakitmu nanti kambuh 'loh Jaem. Kita sudah banyak keluar untuk sekedar menemanimu minggu ini. Kau akan kelelahan nanti. Lagipula, tahun ini suhunya memang di kabarkan lebih dingin dari musim dingin sebelumnya." Mark menjelaskan panjang-lebar dan sukses membuat Jaemin terdiam.

Ucapan Mark ada benarnya juga.

Ia juga tidak mau penyakitya jadi bertambah parah hanya karena menuruti hatinya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota pada saat ini.

Dengan perlahan Jaemin melepaskan pelukan Mark dan menatap mata bulat dan iris hitam legam milik sang kekasih.

"Eum.. iya juga 'sih. Ya sudah deh, tapi hyung janji bakal menemaniku ya?" Jaemin memicingkan matanya kearah Mark sambil menoel-noel hidung bangir miliknya. Dan sekali lagi sang empu hanya terkekeh melihat ulah sang kekasih.

"Okay, I make a promise with you" Mark menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Jaemin tanda menerima persetujuannya.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise"

Dan berakhirlah dengan mereka yang berciuman di tengah dinginnya cuaca.

Ini bukan ciuman panas dan bergairah, tetapi ciuman untuk menyalurkan kasih sayang dan cinta yang mereka miliki satu sama lain.

\- e n d -

A/N

Ini ff pertama aku di ffn loh, hehe.

I hope you guys like it!

Thank you


End file.
